¡Yo soy Gakuko!
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Gakuko, una pequeña de 3 años, comienza a ir al jardín de niños, y conocer gente nueva, aunque también conoce gente por su hermano mayor y el amigo de este. Y tratara de comprender cosas de adultos sin resultados positivos. -Apesta el resumen, pero es comedia xD-
1. ¡Yo soy Gakuko!

Si! lo sé! tengo que actualizar! Pero me da flojerita xD

Como sea, estaba baboseando y me acorde de Dimencio (Que dudo mucho este leyendo esto, pero si lo lee le digo: Hola :D) que me comento la historia de "Cambiando de Gumi a Gumiya" la primera que hice y me comento a Gakuko, y me quede "haré una de ella" y aquí esta! Saldrán algunos más personajes, desde utau, hasta los vocaloid de tercera generación :3

Vocaloid no es mío :D

Toda falta ortografía y de redacción es con toda intención (?) xD

* * *

Lunes, 7:00 a.m.

En una tranquila casa, todo estaba en oscuridad, principalmente porque los habitantes estaban dormidos…bueno, solo uno de ellos seguía en el país de los sueños, mientras que el otro estaba más que despierto. El rechinar de una puerta, unos pasos pequeños y contantes en el piso, y la respiración tranquila del durmiente, se subió con cuidado a la cama, y sobre la persona, y tomo aire, llenando sus pulmones.

-¡DESPIRETA!-. Una voz de niña se escucho por todo el vecindario seguido de un grito masculino lleno de espanto.

-¡¿Qué?-. Grito levantándose, y escucho un golpe seco en el suelo, y de ahí vio como se levantaba la niña que lo acababa de despertar. –Gakuko ¿Me quieres matar de un susto?-. Pregunto, la pequeña susodicha se volvió a subir a la cama de su hermano.

-¡Rápido! ¡Se nos hace tarde!-. Dijo emocionada, su hermano miro el reloj que tenía en el buro. Las 7:20 a.m.

-Es temprano aún-. Dijo volviéndose a acostar y tapándose hasta la cabeza. Gakuko inflo las mejillas y comenzó a golpear al mayor.

-¡No! ¡Ya levántate! ¡Dame de comer! , el chico gruño y la empujo tirándola de la cama, pero las quejas y gritos continuaron.

8:10 a.m.

Estaban en el comedor, la niña de 3 años, y su hermano de 16, desayunando, aunque el mayor parecía tener más sueño que hambre. Gakuko devoro todo lo que le puso enfrente su hermano. Después vino la vestimenta. Donde duraron unos quince minutos, ahora eran las 8:25 a.m.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya vamos!-. Grito, tomando de la mano al mayor.

-No sé porque tanto ánimo… después ya no vas a querer ir-. Dijo para Gakuko, pero la niña le ignoro. Salieron de su casa y comenzaron el camino.

Cuando al fin vieron la construcción, la niña rio y corrió, su hermano suspiro y le siguió a paso lento y cansado. Se reunió con la menor estando frente a la entrada del edificio que decía en letras grandes y de varios colores: "GARDÍN DE NIÑOS", en el patio había juegos de colores, y los salones tenían en las ventanas adornos de papel, bastantes tiernos y sencillos.

-Vamos pues-. Dijo el mayor y entraron juntos. La niña iba fascinada, su hermano no tanto. Llegaron a la oficina de la Directora, que los acepto amablemente. Le dio el horario de clases y algunas indicaciones. Y claro, el nombre del aula de la pequeña. Así que ahora fueron a buscar dicha aula.

-Bien. Ten mucho cuidado, se amable y por el amor de Dios, no grites-. Le dijo su hermano fuera del aula que le toco a la pequeña, Gakuko asintió feliz. –Bueno-. Le beso la frente y sonrió.

Abrió la puerta y la maestra le atendió. Una mujer de cabello rosa que le llega hasta los hombros, adornado por una boina verde, y ojos de un verde llamativo. Sonrió al verlos, y dejo que la pequeña pasara. Gakuko miro a todos los rostros de niños de su misma edad, tanto niños como niñas. Miro a su profesora.

-Me llamo Momo. ¿Qué te perece presentarte ante todos?-. Dijo de manera amable, Gakuko asintió y dio dos pasos al frente.

-¡YO SOY GAKUKO!-. Grito, fuera del aula su hermano se dio un golpe contra la pared. -¡Tengo 3 años!-. Dijo levantando tres de sus dedos en la mano derecha. -¡Vivo con mi hermano Gumiya! ¡Mis papas viajan por el mundo!-. Continuo con una sonrisa, su hermano ya había decidido salir de ese jardín de niños.

-¡Me gusta que la gente me escuche bien! ¡Me gustan las berenjenas! ¡Y me gusta mucho esta escuela!-. Finalizo, con una sonrisa. Sus compañeros rieron ante la energía de la nueva niña, y la maestra igual. Le indico su lugar; junto a una pequeña de cabello oscuro y peinado en dos colitas.

El primer día de escuela de la pequeña Gakuko, despertando a su hermano mayor a las 7 de la mañana cuando él no tenía clases. Una niña energética, alegre, aventurera y en palabras de su hermano "Una molestia andante, pero nunca le puedes decir No". Durante la clase presto la máxima atención que podía, porque se distraía viendo los adornos, y por la ventana. Le encantaba ese lugar, por fin pudo ir después de tanto tiempo (no era más que unos meses, pero le pareció mucho más). Al llegar el ansiado receso, salió disparada del aula y comenzó a explorar la escuela.

-Una niña…-. Se dijo al verla a la distancia, tenía el pelo corto y morado oscuro. No dudo en hacer una nueva amiga. -¡Hola!-. Grito, la pequeña se giro y la miro. Unos ojos morados penetrantes vieron a Gakuko, le recordaba a su hermano cuando se enojaba. Se acerco.

-Hola-. Volvió a decir.

-Ya te oí la primera vez ¿Quién eres?-. Respondió, su voz era demasiado seca para una niña de 3 años, pero Gakuko lo ignoro por completo.

-Soy Gakuko, y hoy entre a la escuela, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? ¿En qué salón vas? ¿Por qué estás sola? ¿Puedo estar contigo? Me caes muy bien-. Comento veloz mente y sonriendo, la otra niña arqueo las cejas.

-Me llamo Defoko, sí, en el salón de allá, porque no estoy con alguien, no tengo nada en contra. También me caes bien, pero hablas mucho-. Dijo y Gakuko empezó a reír.

Después de conocer a su nueva amiga, se fueron juntas a conocer la escuela, a Gakuko le parecía enorme, y a Defoko que ya tenía algo de tiempo ahí le seguía sorprendiendo el tamaño del lugar, aunque no gritaba o hacia caras de asombro como su nueva amiguita. Dieron vueltas por un lado, por otro, entraron incluso a los baños de los niños, por error de Gakuko que insistía eran los de las niñas. Entraron en otras aulas y vieron a más pequeños, aunque cada persona nueva que Gakuko veía se repetía la misma presentación.

-¡Hola soy Gakuko, y ella es Defoko!-. Gritaba a los cuatro vientos, teniendo a la persona en cuestión a tres pasos de distancia. Pero los otros pequeños sonreían amistosamente y se presentaban. El reseco de unos treinta minutos acabo y volvieron a las aulas, Defoko resulto estar a unos dos salones más lejos que ella, pero no le importo.

Una vez dentro volvió a ver a su compañera de asiento, la niña tenía una expresión bastante seria, y Gakuko le miraba fijamente pero la niña ni volteaba a verla.

-¡Hola!-. Le grito y la otra se cayó de su silla por el susto. -¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí…-. Respondió, levanto la silla y se volvió a sentar. Pero ahora miro de reojo a Gakuko, que la seguía viendo.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-. Pregunto Gakuko, sorprendiendo a la niña, que se sobresalto y la miro al fin.

-¿Qué…?-. Gakuko empezó a reír sonoramente.

-¡Ya somos amigas! ¿Cómo te llamas?-. Pregunto, la niña dudo en responderle, pero al final lo hizo, con una voz muy baja.

-Yuki-. Respondió, y Gakuko la tomo de la mano.

-¡Hola Yuki! ¡Hoy es un buen día! ¡Tengo dos nuevas amigas!-. Grito, y Yuki, sonrió débilmente, no esperaba tener una amiga tan pronto, y menos de una niña tan distraída.

Llego la maestra, y continuaron con sus deberes, Gakuko estaba desbordante de energía y felicidad, conoció a otras maestras; la maestra Ruko, que tenía unos ojos "bonitos" dijo Gakuko, la maestra Ann, que la menor bautizo como "Ricitos de oro" por su cabello, un maestro de nombre Sora al cual llamo "Curry" porque lo vio comiendo dicha comida, otra maestra de nombre Sonika, y otro hombre de nombre Kiyoteru a los cuales aun no encontraba nada sobre saliente… Pero lo haría pronto. También estuvo un momento con la directora de nombre Mew… y que Gakuko le encontró parecido con un mínimo, además del nombre.

-Bien pequeños, tomen la plastilina, vamos a hacer animalitos-. Dijo la maestra Momo, Gakuko cayó en conclusión, que Momo era la persona más bonita y tierna que había conocido.

En la actividad, Gakuko intento, lo mejor que pudo hacer un conejo… Pero le quedo demasiado deforme y sin orejas, miro a su compañera/nueva amiga, y había hecho un perro que si tenía forma de uno.

-Gakuko, querida, no hagas eso…-. Decía Momo, al ver a la niña pisar la plastilina con todas sus fuerzas… sobre la mesa, Yuki y el resto le miraban asombrados.

Después de que se detuvo, tomo la delgada plastilina, y le puso lo que parecía una cola, y las esquinas le junto un poco, y le pico con los dedos en la superficie. Cuando acabo se lo mostro a Momo.

-Una mastraña-. Dijo, y Momo arqueo las cejas ¿Qué era eso? –Son las que están en el mar, y parece que vuelan en el agua-.

-¡Ah! Una mantarraya-. Dijo y Gakuko asintió, la maestra sonrió y le dijo que era linda.

Gakuko se sintió feliz de estar ahí, no sabía porque su hermano siempre que llegaba le decía que la escuela era "Una cárcel, donde nos tiene para llenarnos los cerebros de cosas que ni siquiera se usaran en el trabajo que se tenga o en la vida común". Para ella, era un lugar donde conocías gente nueva y amable, hacías nuevos amigos, aprendías cosas graciosas y lindas.

12:00 p.m.

Gakuko estaba aferrada a uno de los mástiles de la escuela, sus nuevas amigas; Defoko y Yuki miraban atentas, las niñas se presentaron después de que Gakuko gritara frenéticamente y se aferrara al poste.

-Gakuko, es hora de irse a casa-. Dijo Yuki, y Defoko asintió con la cabeza.

-¡No quiero!-. Grito, mientras abrazaba aun más el poste. Las niñas suspiraron.

-Mañana también vendrás, no tienes porque ponerte así-. Dijo Defoko, Gakuko insistía que esa niña hablaba muy…muy…grande para tener su misma edad.

-¡No me quiero ir!-. Grito de nueva cuenta.

-Defoko, Yuki-. Giraron a ver y era Ruko, que les sonrió. –Ya vinieron por ustedes-. Las niñas asintieron y tomaron de la mano a la mayor.

-Adiós Gakuko-.

-Nos vemos mañana-. Comentaron y la dejaron, Gakuko sonrió y les dijo adiós con la mano, una vez las vio lejos, se volvió a aferrar al poste.

-¿Está bien que la dejemos así?-. Pregunto Sora señalando a la niña, la directora solo sonrió.

-Déjala, en unos minutos llega su hermano y él sabrá que hacer-. Contesto, restándole importancia.

Y como fue, llego Gumiya, y al mirar a su hermana menor aferrada al poste, no evito suspirar y pasar su mano revolviendo su cabello.

-Gakuko, es hora de irnos-. Dijo, ya conociendo la respuesta de la otra.

-¡No quiero!-.

-No es que quieras, es que nos TENEMOS que ir-. Recalco.

-¡No, no, no, no, no!-.

-No me hagas llevarte a la fuerza-.

-¡No!-.

-Te contare hasta tres-.

-¡No!-.

-Uno-.

-¡No!-.

-Dos-.

-¡No!-.

-Tres-.

Desde la oficina de la dirección, los profesores veían a Gumiya jalar a la pequeña Gakuko, hasta que logro soltarla del pilar, y esta lloro cual magdalena, mientras pataleaba y golpeaba al mayor.

Llegaron a su casa, donde Gakuko le puso la ley del hielo a su hermano, aunque fue ella quien le hablo para contarle sus aventuras en la escuela, y preguntarle quien la llevaría a la escuela mientras él estaba en… la escuela.

-Tenemos dos opciones, la primera es que te vayas sola, y la segunda que Luki venga por ti y te lleve-. Dijo, mientras le servía de comer. A la pequeña se le ilumino la mirada.

-¡La segunda!-. Grito, arrojando el tenedor.

-¡Bien!-. Contesto su hermano con una sonrisa. –Ahora ve por el tenedor-. La sonrisa se desvaneció y miro severamente a la niña, que se levanto y fue por el instrumento.

* * *

¿Ya se dieron cuenta que cambio FF otra vez? ¡Ya sale cuantos te ponen en favoritos y cuantos siguen la historia! ¡Y también cuando dejan comentarios anónimos no sale el nombre! D:

Me gustaba más antes xD Pero mientras pueda subir las historias sin tapujos no me quejo (mucho xD)

Saludos gente, y próximamente actualizo las historias de "Maid & Host" y "¡A la escuela!"


	2. El novio de Gakuko

Por esto nadie me quiere, no actualizo T-T y nadie me quiere y me comeré un gusano (?)

* * *

Llego a la casa, y abrió con una copia de las llaves, que Gumiya le dio para casos de emergencia total o para cosas no tan grandes ni graves, entro, y encontró todo apagado… Raro, porque Gumiya le dijo que la encontraría despierta, a lo mejor la pequeña se dejo llevar por el sueño y aun no despertaba, así que se dispuso a hacer el desayuno, encendió la luz de la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, buscando todo lo necesario.

Cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él…era ligera, y casi oculta… pero la sentía a la perfección, lentamente tomo un melón que estaba ahí, y tranquilizo su respiración, para escuchar la del intruso. Tenía que ser rápido y silencioso, no quería despertar a la pequeña Gakuko, y menos espantarla. Así que espero… Escucho como el intruso se preparo… Y cuando este salto hacia él, Luki giro y le arrojo el melón. Escucho el golpe seco y un quejido de dolor. Y miro…

-¡¿GAKUKO?!-. Grito, al ver a la niña tendida en el suelo, con el melón enterrado en la cara… -¡Dios mío!-.

Gakuko se levanto y se quito el melón de la cara, miro a Luki, y estallo en llanto. Luki no sabía ni donde esconderse, le había dado tremendo golpe a la pobre niña en la cara, y todo por su maldita paranoia de que estuviera alguien detrás de él. La niña no dejaba de llorar, Luki le consolaba como podía, si Gumiya se enteraba, ahora el herido iba ser él.

-¿Iras por mí cuando salga?-. Pregunto Gakuko, ya más tranquila, mientras el mayor le ponía una venda en la cabeza. Aunque la niña estaba desbordante de alegría.

-No lo sé, tú hermano me dirá-. Dijo, y miro a la pequeña… con tremenda venda en la cabeza, y la cara algo roja aun… sí que se notaba, y mucho…

-Gakuko-. Llamo, y a la niña se le iluminaron los ojitos.

-¿Sí?-.

-Ah… Ja… Si te pregunta alguien porque tienes la venda ¿Qué dirás?-.

-Pues que un melón salió volando de mi refri y me pego-. Contesto con inocencia total, Luki solo sonrió, por suerte la niña no lo vio lanzar el melón.

-Sí, un melón volador…-. Dijo, esperaba que Gumiya y los maestros se tragaran eso. –Bien, vamos a que desayunes y te preparemos para ir a la escuela-. Dijo, levantándose.

-¡Luki! ¡Luki! ¡Luki! ¡Luki! ¡Luki!-. Gakuko corría alrededor del mayor que se movía de la cocina al comedor y viceversa.

Se sorprendía de la resistencia de la niña, primero el melón, y ahora correr en círculos, ni se mareaba. La admiraba en ese sentido, y se admiraba a él mismo y a todas las personas que podían soportar a Gakuko por lo menos tres horas continuas. La niña llegaba a hartar a algunas… Bien, sirvió la comida, y cargo a Gakuko, para sentarla en su silla. Por otra parte Gakuko estaba más feliz que de costumbre y la razón era simple, estaba con Luki, su novio. Sí, según en su mente de tres años Luki era su novio, aunque Gumiya le dijera que no era cierto. Y se comió todo lo que tenía en el plato.

-Bien, vamos a que te cambies y a lavarte los dientes-.

Un lindo vestidito de color rosa pastel, y peinada de dos colitas. Una breve pelea con la pasta dental, y de camino a la escuela de la pequeña… y donde comenzaba lo difícil.

-¡Vamos por allá!-. Grito Gakuko, señalando el lado contrario del camino.

-Es del otro lado Gakuko-. Corrigió el mayor.

-¡Es un ataque!-. Grito sonriente aun.

-Se llama atajo, y no. Ese camino es más largo-.

-¡Entonces vamos caminando!-.

-Es tarde, no llegaras. Iremos en mi auto-.

-… -. Se quedo en silencio. Luki deseaba que no hablara más la niña, en verdad era tarde, y si no se apresuraban llegarían más tarde aun. Pero de repente la niña se tiro al suelo sujetando su estomago, y quejándose.

-¡AAH!-. Grito.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Obvio Luki ya se sabía todas las artimañas que Gakuko se inventaba para poder estar con él el mayor tiempo posible. Pero aun así actuaba como que no sabía.

-¡Me duele mi pancita!-. Grito. –No ire a la escuela hoy…-. Susurro, con una voz temblorosa.

-Eh… entonces tengo que llamar a Gumiya para que sepa cómo te sientes-. Dijo Luki, sacando su celular.

-¡No!-. Grito ella, levantándose.

-Oh, te has curado Gakuko-. La niña se quedo en silencio, la habían descubierto. Sudaba frío, quería estar con Luki, pero si llamaba a Gumiya estaba muerta.

-¡Tada~!-. Grito, levantando sus manitas y moviéndolas en el aire.

-Como te curaste podrás ir a la escuela, así que _go_-. Y la cargo sin prestarle atención y la metió a su auto.

La pequeña Gakuko iba pensando tan rápido como podía, le gustaba la escuela, pero le gustaba más Luki, asique debía pensar…pensar un plan para no ir y quedarse todo el día con Luki. Pensar…pensar…pensar.

-Llegamos-. Ahora el trayecto sí que le pareció corto. Vio como bajaba Luki, y caminaba hasta donde estaba ella para abrir la puerta. Y cuando vio la puerta abrirse.

-¡Gakuko!-. Grito el mayor…la niña se hizo la dormida, y se cayó del auto, golpeándose su lindo rostro por segunda vez.

-¡Me dolió!-. Grito la niña dejando de lado su "magnifica" actuación.

Toda la gente metiche estaba viendo como la niña lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de Luki que la trataba de calmar de una u otra manera, pero no se podía a la niña sí que le había dolido el repentino encuentro con el asfalto. Después de unos casi cinco minutos, entraron al fin a la escuela, y todos se le quedaron viendo a Gakuko, no por su lindo peinado o bello vestido; la bendita venda en la cabeza era muy llamativa.

-Entonces es el encargado-. Dijo Mew, Luki asintió con la cabeza. –Cuando no venga el hermano de Gakuko, ¿Usted lo hará?-. Pregunto.

-Depende del día y la hora-. Comento.

-¡Vendrá siempre! -. Grito Gakuko, metiéndose en la conversación. -¡Maestra Gatito, Luki es mi novio!, ¿Verdad que esta muy lindo? -. Dijo, señalando al mayor que solo lanzo un suspiro.

-Sí, muy lindo-. Afirmo la mayor.

-¡Iré por Yuki y Defoko! ¡Espera aquí! ¡No te vayas!-. Grito, señalando a Luki.

-Pero Gakuko tienes clases-.

-Sera un ratito de así-. Dijo, juntando su dedo pulgar e índice, asiendo un cacho pequeño imaginario. –Así, así…-. Y salió corriendo.

Luki no le quedo otra que esperar, reviso el lugar, eras bastante mono. Perfecto para niños pequeños que comienzan a conocer el mundo.

-¡Luki!-. Grito, y giro a ver. Era Gakuko, literalmente arrastrando a dos niñas. Cuando llego a él las soltó.

-¡Ella es Defoko!-. Dijo levantando a la pequeña del piso. -¡Y esta Yuki!-. Imito la acción anterior. -¡Son mis amigas!-. Grito.

Las dos recién arrastradas, tosieron un poco porque casi se tragaban la arena, y todo porque Gakuko las arrastro para ver a alguien en especial. Y que según no podía esperar.

-¡Amigas! ¡Él es Luki! ¡Mi novio!-. Grito, y lo vieron.

Pues que novio tan lindo tenía Gakuko pensaron las dos, y más cuando les sonrió y se agacho para verlas, y un pequeño (cara entera) sonrojo se poso en ellas. Se tensaron. En su vida casi no convivían con hombres jóvenes ajenos a sus familias. Y menos tan lindos como el novio de Gakuko.

-Mucho gusto-. Dijo.

Ambas abrieron la boca, pero nada salió.

-¿Verdad que son geniales mis amigas?-. Gakuko las abrazo muy orgullosa, aunque las otras seguían congeladas.

-Sí, lo son-. Comento Luki, para después levantarse. –Bueno, me tengo que ir-.

-¡Ah! ¡No!-. Grito Gakuko, soltando a sus amigas.

-Sí, llegare tarde al trabajo-. Le sonrió a la menor. –Nos vemos después-.

Se despidió con un beso en la frente con Gakuko, y les acaricio las cabelleras a las amigas de esta. Que ahora le ganaban hasta a un semáforo en rojo y un jitomate juntos.

-Adiós Defoko y Yuki-.

Las otras apenas y dijeron un "aja" susurrado. Y Luki se fue… En clase.

-Bien comenzamos con la clase pequeños-. Dijo Momo, y tomo la tiza para escribir. Pero Gakuko con su mano levantada le llamo la atención. -¿Pasa algo Gakuko?-. Pregunto, pero la niña sonrió.

-¡Maestra! ¡Les voy a contar lo que me paso hoy!-. Grito, Momo se quedo en silencio.

-Pero la clase debe de…-.

-¡Rápido!-. Grito Gakuko, Momo suspiro, y sonrió.

-Adelante-.

-Hoy un melón salió volando de mi refri y me pego en mi cabeza, por eso tengo esta cosa, que me puso Luki con mucho amor-. Conto.

El cantar de un grillo se atrevió a sonar en la silenciosa sala.

-Un melón…-. Susurro la maestra, y Gakuko asintió.

-Un melón volador-. Corrigió.

-Los melones no vuelan-. Se atrevió a desafiar Yuki, Gakuko le miro.

-Mi melón si voló, y muy rápido-. Relato, recordando, que no vio dicha fruta hasta que esta choco en ella.

-Pues los melones de mi casa no vuelan-. Dijo la castaña, recordando que en su casa, los ricos melones no hacían eso.

-Pues él mío sí-. Volvió a decir Gakuko. –Y Luki me dio de comer, ¡Cocina muy rico! Y me dijo que me pusiera este vestido, y me peino-. Dijo.

-¿Y quién es Luki?-. Pregunto Momo, que no entendía desde que se menciono el dichoso "melón volador".

-¡Mi novio!-. Grito feliz Gakuko.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y las clases continuaron, Gakuko le conto a medio mundo sobre Luki, que era su novio y que cuando creciera se iba a casar con él, iban a tener chorrocientos hijos y tantos perros y gatos. Que cocinaba muy rico, que era lindo, que trabajaba en una tienda de ropa (en si es diseñador), que es muy lindo, que siempre es bueno con ella, que es lindo, que es amigo de su hermano, que es lindo, que le cuenta cuentos, que es lindo, que tenia con carro rojo, que es muy lindo, que le regalaba dulces, ¿Ya dijo que era lindo? Y un etc muy grande. Aunque a la mitad de la conversación perdía el hilo y repetía todo lo anterior.

Y qué decir de su dibujo, según ella (porque sin explicación parecía arte abstracto…), era ella, con un vestido de novia, que él le hizo y estaban en su boda. Y otras tantas cosillas por ahí…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y acabaron las clases, Gakuko ahora no se aferro a ningún pilar, se despidió de todos de una manera bastante original; parándose en medio del patio y grito a todo pulmón "Adiós a todos". Y la razón era simple, Luki fue por ella, así que corrió y fue recibida por el abrazo de Luki. Subieron al auto, Gakuko le conto cosas que apenas y Luki entendió porque la niña le hablaba tan rápido. Y llegaron a casa.

-Me quedare todo el rato, hasta que llega Gumiya-. Le dijo, la niña se sintio tan feliz.

Desde hacía unos meses, (esos si fueron meses y largos) que él chico no se quedaba con ella, y todo porque Luki tenía mucho trabajo le dijo, así que se conformaba con una que otra conversación corta (con Gumiya presente obviamente). Y mientras esperaban, Luki le quito la venda, ya que el color rojo se había ido totalmente, le dio de comer, y de postre helado. Y ella le contaba tantas cosas (cosas que a él no le importaban mucho…), Luki le asentía a todo o sonreía tiernamente. Hasta que llego la hora.

-Ya llegue-. Comento, y camino hasta la sala.

-¡Gumiya hoy vi un melón volador!-. Grito Gakuko, desde su asiento en la sala.

-¿Un que volador?-. Pregunto, y se acerco.

-Un melón, salió del refri, así ¡SHUA! Y me pego y me caí y hice esto ¡AH!-. Conto sonriente.

-Ah, entiendo, un melón volador-. Dijo, sonriendo también.

Luki, solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara, pero por el momento se conformaba con hundirse lo más que podía en el sofá. Podía imaginarse el castigo que recibiría por haber golpeado (sin querer) a la pequeña Gakuko, que estaba ajena a las miradas matadoras que le daba Gumiya a Luki, y la creciente desesperación de Luki para salir de ahí.

* * *

¿Corto? ¿Sin sentido? Como la autora (?) Saludos gente bonita

P.D.: Dimencio no me mates ._.


End file.
